Soulmetal Alchematalia!
by Bangkok-chan
Summary: There's question shows, there's dare shows and there's crack shows. This is a combination of all three! Go go! Read and review this please! Guests wanted! Rated for some things. BTW, this now contains Hetalia characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi: Crossovers and dare shows awesome. Period.**

**Ed: She doesn't own us or Soul Eater!**

**Stein: Start this story or I will dissect you!**

**Moshi: Go!**

* * *

Moshi: Hello and welcome to Soulmetal Dares and Questions Crack Show! I'm Moshi-chan...

Lester: And I'm Lester Valentine, her OC! We're both from Australia, I'm from Wagga Wagga and she's from... I don't know.

Ed: Why do you have cat ears?

Moshi: 'Cause he looks cute that way! (pouts)

Soul: Anyways, why are we here?

Moshi: Because you are a part of my show. And if you try to leave without my permission, or disobey me, there is a herd of fluffy carnivorous sheep near the exit. Lester, dares if you please? No questions cause I know all I need to.

Lester: (hands her piece of paper)

Moshi: Riza.

Riza: Hmm?

Moshi: You like chocolate, right?

Riza: (nods eagerly)

Moshi: Go sit in the chocolate room down the hall for five minutes, BUT there's a catch.

Riza: (face falls)

Moshi: You are to sit on a stool in the middle of the room, and you are NOT allowed to move or eat anything. Roy will come and get you after five minutes is up. Now go!

Riza: (goes)

Lester: Let's see how's she's up to, we know she loves chocolate.

Roy: I didn't know; now I know what she wants for her birthday.

Lester: (blows on mirror) 14-12-CHOCO, show me inside.

(Riza is not looking well. She is looking around meekly and is very sad she couldn't eat any of the heaven inside that room)

Moshi: Well, we'll leave that on for you, next dare~

Lester: I'll read this one. Greeling?

Greeling: What?

Lester: Microwave yourself.

Greeling: Bu-

Moshi: BRING IN THE GIANT MICROWAVE!

(A giant microwave lands in the middle of the studio)

Moshi: Now, go!

Greeling: (sits obstinately in microwave)

Lan Fan: Will the young lord be alright?

Moshi: If he doesn't eat the microwave. Which is very likely.

Greeling: But homunculi can't be microwaved!

Moshi: Told you he'd be alright. Roy, get Riza out of the chocolate room.

Roy: Aye, madam!

Moshi: Next dare?

Lester: This is for Crona.

Crona: But I can't deal with dares!

Moshi: Honestly, this one ain't too bad. Sing the Banana Boat jingle! (search in youtube)

Crona:...

Ragnarok: Come on! Don't be a wimp!

Crona: Sure... {A.N. _Crona will sing in italics, _**(Ragnarok will sing in bold and brackets) **Capish?)

_Banana boat_

**(Fun sun protection)**

_Banana boat_

**(It's thirty plus **{BTW it means UV protection!} **)**

_Banana boat_

**(It lasts four hours, four hours, four hours)**

_Banana boat_

Crona: (breaks down) I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! (Runs to the emo corner)

Moshi: Poor darling! Course you can't.

Lester: Let's move on. Riza, you k?

Riza: (crying on Roy's shoulder)

Lester: Nope. Greeling?

Greeling: That. Was. AWESOME!

Lan Fan: Young Lord! Microwaves are unsafe! What if you ate the microwave?

Lester: Crona?

Crona: Go away! I hate you!

Lester: Meh. Next dare.

Moshi: Soul Eater Evans.

Soul: What?

Moshi: Wear a Kool-aid costume for the next three chapters. (throws him costume) And say "Oh yeah!" randomly.

Soul: Oh yeah!

Moshi: Exactly.

Lester: Moshi! The phone is ringing!

Moshi: Pass me! (gets phone) Hello? Yes, he's here. You sent him a present? I'll give it to him. Thanks, bye. (beep) LESTER! THERE'S MAIL!

Soul: Oh yeah!

Lester: Okies! (brings in mail) Scar! This is for you!

Scar: WHAT!?

Moshi: Look! It's that pair of ducky boxers your mum got you! Now wear them on the outside of your pants!

Scar: (does that)

Ed: LOLZ! I find that hilarious!

Al: Brother!

Soul: Oh yeah!

Mei: Scar-san, I thought you'd never look this funny!

Moshi: AW COME ON! Superman does that, and it's not funny at all!

Lester: Let's move on before we go bankrupt. This dare is for Stein (and Marie).

Stein&Marie: What?

Lester: You must both go to McDeath's and come back without a mob trying to kill you. Sounds easy, but you know how paranoid people are.

Moshi: GO!

Marie&Stein: (teleport)

(at McDeath's)

Marie&Stein: (appear outside of McDeath's) The hell?

Moshi's voice: Go in and order a Big Death. Here's some money. (money appears in Stein's hands)

(Marie & Stein enter, people stare at them. They don't care, so they walk up to the cashier and order a Big Death.)

(back at the studio)

Moshi: Don't worry, they're safe.

Soul: Oh yeah!

Maka: Are you sure?

Moshi: Yes I -

(Stein & Marie rush back to the studio with a mob trying to kill them)

Moshi: Spoke too soon. GET OUT OF MY STUDIO! Go, my sheepies, go!

Sheep: (chase and eat up mob)

Moshi: Oh, look at the time! Stein-boy, did you get the Big Death?

Stein: (all battered up) Yes. (hands her Big Death)

Moshi: Well, I got my Big Death. It's time to finish the show.

Everyone: (cries)

Moshi: But don't fear! Episode two will come soon! Featuring a guest if we're lucky!

Lester: Send in your dares and questions! Guest stars will get some cake!

Soul: Oh yeah!

Ed: Join us next time for the Soulmetal Dares and Questions Crack Show, episode 2!

Patti: There's a big blue button! Press it please!

* * *

**Moshi: Guest OCs welcome, as said above!**

**Lester: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SCHOOL IS ANNOYING AND I JUST STARTED AUSTRALIAN HIGH SCHOOL!**

**Ed: Shut up!**

**Moshi: I am now introducing new anime guests. Please welcome... HETALIA AXIS POWERS!**

***pop* WTF!?**

**Crona: I can't deal with personified countries!**

**Moshi: Don't own the animes D:... (or anything else but me, for that matter)**

(line)

Moshi: Hello! And say hello to the guest stars (or their letters :P)!

Riza: Choco?

Italy: Pasta?

Soul: Oh yeah!

Lester: You'll get paid later. And please welcome... KID LOVE!

**update i wanna be in have maka sing trick me by kellis to soul and have ed stand on stage in just his boxers (or nothing i dont care etheier way) and have him skng fallout boys new song 'my songs know what you did in the dark(light em up)'to every one oh and why does ed hate milk?**

Moshi: Well, I don't mind the mistakes... Ok then... MAKA DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO OR I'LL THROW YOU TO THE SHEEP!

Sheep: Baa... *burp*

Maka: Ok, ok!

**Wooo  
This is it yeah  
Wooo**

Said I've paid all my dues for what I've done  
And I showed you that I love you more than once  
There's nothing left there to decide  
Said you might trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice  
Freedom to us has always been a trick  
Freedom to you has always been who ever landed on your ****  
Seen it in your one to many times  
Said you might trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice no

Might trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice  
Might trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice no  
Might trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice  
No I won't let you trick me twice

Those days are old and overdone  
And it's only cause I'm not with you that makes me number one  
Though I may love you  
I hurts me deep inside oh  
Now you no longer have to hide

I used to be down with the late night hit  
Started gettin' heavy when I really wasn't ready  
Used my class to get in my mind  
So I fell for your lies like all the time  
I thought you were the **** to be playin' around  
Call the police there's a mad girl in town  
Couldn't get even here without a sound  
It's not how I want to get down yeah you

Might trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice  
Might trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice no  
Might trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice  
No I won't let you trick me twice  
No I won't let you trick me twice

And I've paid all my dues for what I've done  
And I showed you that I love you more than once  
There's nothing left there to decide  
Ooh trick me I won't let your trick me twice  
You might trick me once  
No I won't let me trick you twice no  
You might trick me once  
No I won't let me trick you twice  
Woooo  
Peace  
Woooo  
Woooo  
Woooo

Soul: Oh yeah!

Moshi: Soul, I know that was part of your Kool-aid dare, but you seriously ruined the moment.

Poland: Like, totally!

Moshi: Ed.

Ed: What?

Moshi: Why do you hate milk?

Ed: 'cause its milk.

Moshi: That doesn't answer my question.

Germany: Leave this to me. SILENCE UND ANSWER MEIN QUESTION!

Ed: *scared face* Ok! I hate the taste and how it slides down your throat! I love stew and cheese though.

Moshi: Nice! I hate milk too, you know. Now stand on stage in just your koala boxers.

Ed: NOOO!

Fangirls: YESSS!

(some time later)

Ed: Colonel Bastard! You're supposed to save me from these fangirls!

Roy: Nope, because Lieutenant Hawkeye and I have some popcorn to eat!  
*om nom nom*

Moshi: SING! SING!

Ed: Fine!

**Be careful making wishes in the dark dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just got to get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark

All the writers keep writing what they write, write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and  
I wish you could see, see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark

My songs know what you did in the dark  
(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark

Soul: Oh yeah!

Italy: PASTAAA!

Romano: You bastard brother! You ruined the funny moment!

(after the ordeal)

Moshi: MooHaLol! That was actually pretty good! Our next letter is from... SPENSTARIAN CREED!

**Knife to meet you. This is hilarious. Can I ax you a question?**

No, but seriously make everyone call Ed short, and do something to Ed so that he can't yell at them or retaliate in anyway, then force milk down his throat.

Second, get Crona to kill some kitties right in front of Al. (I don't think they can deal with it).

Lester: TAKE HIM TO THE SOUNDPROOF ROOM!

Ed: NOOOO!

Soul: Oh yeah!

(Ed in soundproof room trying to claw his way out)

Moshi: Let me explain how this room works. He can hear us, but we can't hear him.

Lester: Now on the count of three, we will all call Ed short.

Soul: Oh yeah!

Al: MY BROTHER!

Moshi: 1,2,3...

Everyone(except Ed): SHORT!

(in the room)

Ed: PERKELE! YOU IDIOTS! AL, WHY DO YOU FORSAKE ME FOR A DARE!?

(elsewhere)

LOL

(back at the studio)

Moshi: Lester, safe gear?

Lester: Check.

Moshi: Milk?

Lester: Check.

Moshi: Random songs?

Lester: Check... wait, what?

Moshi: You heard me, now go in.

(in the room)

Lester: Force, force.

Ed: Choke, choke, bleugh!

(in the studio)

Moshi: That's the most disgusting thing I've seen since watching Supersize Me...

Crona: I can't deal with this!

Moshi: Well while they're doing that, Crona, kill some kitties. I'll get Al to watch.

Al: Nooo! Mr Fluff-ball! Cuddles! Mei!

Crona: I can't deal with this! Poor kitties!

Moshi: *picks up phone* Yes, yes, okay, we'll finish this show soon. K then, seeya! That marks the end of episode 2 of Soulmetal Alchematalia (I changed the name). There were some dares I will get to later, and please keep the reviews coming!


End file.
